Making An Impression (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: This fanfic was the result of a Tumblr Prompt. Emma dresses up in her sheriff's uniform to impress Regina. One-shot.


**A/N:** This Fanfic was a result of a Tumblr prompt I was given.

* * *

**Making An Impression**

"I still don't know WHY we have to do this." David commented, buckling his thick Boston leather duty belt over his deputy sheriff dress khakis.

"Because it's what Regina wants," Emma sighed, "and she had happily pointed out to me that since this is an official city affair, we have to be in sheriff uniforms." Emma left out that she had also grown tired of Regina's short comments about how the sheriff staff usually looked slovenly and it would be nice to dress up at least once. "Just be thankful we don't have to wear it all the time."

If Emma were honest, a part of her wanted to impress the mayor too.

"Um..." Mulan started as she came down the hallway. "How do you put this on?"

"Oh, it's a clip-on tie."

"A clip-on?"

"Oh yeah... Enchanted Forest." Emma walked over and helped Mulan with the dark brown tie. "It clips on like this."

"Oh, thank you, Emma."

"Oh... don't forget your badges and name tags..."

"The tags too? Emma, everyone knows who we are already."

"Dad, don't be difficult. We're doing this. Don't make me pull rank as actual Sheriff here." Some people had gotten the idea that they were "co-sheriffing" town together but really that term did not even exist. She let him think so and maybe she was wrong to do it but he was her dad and a take-charge prince in the old world. However, there really could only be one sheriff in town and they both knew who that really was.

He gave her a defiant look but conceded.

"Okay," She looked at her sheriff's department, those she had chosen to attend the mayor's re-election campaign party and smiled approvingly. They were perfect, but she knew the most unpleasant part was about to come. "Now, last but not least... hats."

"What?" David groaned as the broad brimmed brown hat was shoved at his chest and Mulan inspected hers distastefully.

"Emma, I am fairly certain that this is the ugliest piece of clothing I have ever seen, and I have seen some very hideous things in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm with Mulan. Could we skip the hats?"

She sympathetically smiled at her father. "Sorry Dad."

[X]

Regina was center stage at the podium, thanking all those who had voted for her re-election as mayor. She was surprised that she had actually won and by a landslide. She supposed that people were starting to come around and see that she was not the Evil Queen anymore. It was so imperative to her that she had their trust. She looked to the side and saw Henry beaming proudly at her and it melted her heart.

As she was reaching the tail end of her speech, she almost lost her place as she looked off to the side of the audience and saw the Sheriff's Department, sharply dressed in their khaki uniforms with dark brown trim. They stood at an "at ease" military stance, feet apart, hands folded behind their lower backs. And those hats! Regina honestly didn't think they would wear them, but she was glad they did. Especially, one Sheriff in particular had.

Emma had taken the time to braid her hair and it was wound tightly and perfectly down her back, in an almost regal sort of way. Regina had noticed how perfect Emma looked without the hat when she had taken it off to give her baby brother a kiss on the cheek. The sight of the sheriff so impeccably dressed, so neat and tidy, did things to her. Emma Swan was an alluring vision to behold in uniform.

"And I thank you, Storybrooke. Please help yourself to food and refreshments. Let the celebrations begin!" Loud applause greeted the end of her speech. She reached her hand out and Henry took it as they walked down off the stage into the crowd where she was offered handshakes and pats on the back. Henry kissed her cheek and ran off to be with his friends. People started to do a little bit of dancing, drinking and eating.

She noticed that she and Sheriff Swan were heading toward each other by way of making ONE sentence remarks to people between them. Regina could not help but notice the eagerness in the sheriff's face and it was mirrored in herself as well. Finally, they were face to face.

"Well, congratulations, Madame Mayor. Looks like you are back on top."

"Thank you Sheriff Swan. You certainly clean up well."

"Not looking too 'slovenly' now."

Regina smiled and her eyes roamed the length of Emma's form from head to toe and when she returned to the woman's face, Emma was eyeing her speculatively.

"Are you performing a visual inspection of my attire, Mayor? Do you see anything out of place?

Regina smiled warmly again. "Not at all, Sheriff Swan. Everything seems to be up to code."

"Almost everything." Emma chuckled absently and Regina's eyes flashed at the way Emma had said that, because it was implied that the only thing that may not be regulation was the Sheriff's undergarments. Regina's arousal spiked.

Emma cleared her throat in disbelief. What would cause her to make an offhanded comment like that? Maybe it was the way Regina had been pleasingly looking at her; how attentive the brunette had become of every button in place, every detail kept and the appreciation in her gaze that Emma had painstakingly made sure that she was flawless, from a strand of hair on her head to the spit-shine of her polished leather boots.

Regina took in their surroundings and while observing the four corners of the room, she requested, "Sheriff Swan, may I have a word with you in private."

Emma was suddenly on alert. "Uh, yeah... sure." As Regina led her out of the town hall auditorium and down the length of a corridor, they came to a door that Regina opened with a wave of her hand and then held the door open for Emma. Stepping inside the light was switched on behind her and she found herself standing in an office supply closet. "Uh... what...?"

Before she could finish, her back was pressed up against a wall and Regina's palm was flat against her breastbone and the newly re-elected mayor was so close; those ruby red tinted lips a mere inch from hers turned up into a sexy smirk.

Emma thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she wondered if somehow Regina could feel it too.

"I can feel it," Regina raggedly nodded as if reading her mind, each word dripping with excitement. "Do you trust me Emma?" Emma didn't know where this was going but she knew she trusted this woman with her life.

"Yes."

Regina smiled and with a firm plunge, her hand was inside Emma's chest and before Emma could be shocked or even feel slightly wary, Regina's fingertips were soft and gentle. This had happened to Emma before. Regina's mother, in fact, had tried to take her heart once but was unsuccessful. There was a definite difference between that time and this one. Cora's hold was tight, threatening and nearly painful. Regina's was non-threatening, gentle, like a caress... sensual. Oh my God, Regina was fondling her heart with tender strokes. Emma shivered in actual delight.

As suddenly as Regina had thrust her hand into the sheriff's chest to lovingly touch her, she let go and withdrew her hand just as quickly and Emma strangely felt disappointment at the loss. She knew Regina would never hurt her and the woman had managed to touch her in a way she had never been touched before and probably would never be touched by anyone else again. Only Regina.

The look Regina gave her as she smoothed the area where she had taken her hand from was one of compassion and gratefulness for being trusted.

"As you know, as mayor and sheriff you and I will be working very closely together, Emma. I must say that I have grown quite accustomed to having you close by."

"We work well together, Regina." Emma meant that in more than just one way.

"Indeed, we do." The mayor ran a finger down the button placket of the uniform shirt, "...not even a wrinkle..." and her finger stopped at the belt buckle of the thick leather belt.

Emma gulped excitedly, anxiously, eagerly, hoping that what was to come next would be a kiss from Regina's lips. However she darted her eyes all about her. "Regina, we're in the closet."

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," and then more meaningfully she eyed Emma's face, "...yes, we are, aren't we?"

Emma gulped again but at the double meaning of their words.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip pensively and in a daring move she placed Emma's hand on her backside encouragingly and Emma closed her eyes at the sensation of feeling the brunette's womanly curves for the first time. As if they had a mind of their own, her fingers squeezed and stroked the flesh there pulling the mayor against her and Regina gasped, her lips were even closer now.

"I think it's about time you kissed me, Emma." Their faces instinctively tilted in opposite directions from one another and their lips slowly closed the gap between them. When softness met softness, neither woman could hold back the pleasurable moans from escaping. As the kiss deepened, and they were seducing each other with lips, tongues and roving hands, they got lost in each other.

"If I had known you kissed like that Regina, I would have kissed you from the very beginning. To hell with all the others before this moment."

"I suddenly wish you had, Miss Swan. We could have both saved a lot of trouble."

At that moment, the phone vibrated in the sheriff's pocket making them both gasp as it was flush in between the both of them.

Emma reached for it, looked down and gave a sad sigh. "They're looking for us."

Regina gave a rueful snicker and laid her forehead against Emma's chin. "I suppose it IS my party."

Emma shifted slightly and placed a kiss on the older woman's forehead. "I am glad YOU were brave enough to do this. I would have taken forever."

Regina heartedly chuckled. "That, I know."

"I want to do this right, Regina. This is important. Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" Regina smiled humorously at her.

"Hell, yes, a date. I want people to see us together."

"Emma, I am pretty sure they have all seen us together. Where the Queen is…

"… the Savior is not far behind."

"That's because she's stalking me."

"That's because you've been known to have TRICKS up your sleeve." Emma nudged her purposefully. "I mean it, Regina."

Regina caressed her cheek with her finger, "Of course. I would love to go on an official date with you. Out in the open. Let people know we are together. But I want something nice. No 'puppy dog' eyes over grilled cheese sandwiches at Granny's."

"Yeah," Emma rolled her eyes, "I got it. You hate grilled cheese." She kissed Regina on the lips, "Alright. I will take you someplace fancy and dress up."

"Yes, do." Regina made an effort to straighten the tie, even though it was a clip-on before one last quick kiss. "I like when you dress up."

**THE END**


End file.
